1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of executing a print job for example, on the data to be processed, which is wirelessly received from a user's using portable terminal, a job execution method of the image processing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having a job execution program recorded therein to make the image processing apparatus execute processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-157084, there has been known an image processing apparatus such as a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that is a multifunctional digital machine, capable of receiving the data to be processed such as the data to be printed out, which is transmitted from a portable terminal such as a cell-phone by using a close-range wireless communication system such as Bluetooth, and then performing data processing on the data to be processed.
As a method to make an image processing apparatus perform data processing, it is known that the data to be processed is directly transmitted to the image processing apparatus from a portable terminal as described above, and it is also known that an XHTML (Extensible Hypertext Markup Language) file or etc. including storage information is transmitted to the image processing apparatus from the portable terminal. More concretely, if the XHTML file includes storage information of the data to be processed, an image file for example, the image processing apparatus can obtain the data to be processed, from a storage location indicated by the storage information, and print out the data to be processed, according to the layout information also included in the XHTML file.
Occasionally, interruption of a wireless communication between the image processing apparatus and the portable terminal happens to occur due to a communication trouble, while the data to be processed is being transferred to the image processing apparatus from the portable terminal as described above.
And also, occasionally, interruption of a wireless communication between the image processing apparatus and the portable terminal happens to occur before the image processing apparatus completely obtains the data to be processed, which is stored in the portable terminal, when the storage information included in the XHTML file and etc. indicates that storage locations each storing the data to be processed, exist inside and outside of the portable terminal.
In such cases above, in a conventional manner, a user using the portable terminal has to start all over again the operation of transmitting the data to be processed and storage information of the data to be processed, to the image processing apparatus, which has limited usability.
Meanwhile, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-165601, there has been a technology to change by using random numbers, an authentication code required to establish a connection between a printing apparatus having the Bluetooth communication function and a portable terminal, at each time of use of the printing apparatus, in order to prevent unauthorized use.
However, none of the technologies described in the publications above provides a complete solution against the problems caused due to interruption of a wireless communication between the image processing apparatus and the portable terminal.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.